Spider-Steve, The American Hero Season 1
by YahooSounding
Summary: With no husband or father, the Smiths have been trying their best to move on, even trying out new things. Realizing he'll never see true potential, Steve feels the urge to give up until a radioactive spider bites his wrist, as he suddenly gains new powers, and responsibilities. Will this affect his life? Based on Spider-Man, American Dad retelling, Steve x Akiko, other pairings!


All right, even though I realize it's a bit early, I thought I'd do something that almost re-tells American Dad, but in a different like scenario! So, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of this fic! Enjoy!

* * *

 _The meaning of life has always been a mystery, not just to me, but to everyone. In any other universe, there is no clear answer... I have asked the plants, but the plants do not remember. I have asked the rocks, but the rocks do not recall... even the rocks do not recall, yeah, seriously, they can't talk, they're freaking rocks, why would- I digress._

 _In all other worlds, I was always there for my family, Francine, Hayley, Steve, even Roger and Klaus, no matter how connected I am with them, they'll always be like a family to me..._

 _Unfortunately, for this world... I just... wasn't there. When George Bush was starting out as president, I was assigned by the CIA to go to New Jersey, to investigate some possible terrorists that have entered into our country and were hiding out._

 _I love Francine, and as always, she knew I would make the trip alive... and even though Hayley didn't show a smile or could even crack a smile... I knew that she was still worried about me and hope I could make it back safe. Roger's... all right, but he always seems to want to leave the house, when we all know Roger can't leave it... unless he puts on a disguise, which... well, I suppose it could work, but for how long? And Klaus... eh... well... Klaus is okay... for a 1986 German skier in a fish's body._

 _And of course, I can't just leave off without thinking of my boy... Steve Smith. Good ol' Steve. A mere child now, but we all know he'll eventually grow up. Oh, how I wish to be there for him... watch him get his first girlfriend... get into college and a good job... maybe he'll grow up to be the most important person in the world..._

 _Too bad I never got to see any of it. Why is that? On September 11, 2001, me and some fellow CIA friends of mine boarded a plane to San Francisco, because our boss, Bullock, assigned us to investigate what was going on down there... little did we realize that the moment we boarded on the plane would be the last._

 _We didn't know at the time that someone had hi-jacked the plane... but we knew something was up when Bullock called, telling us that some people hi-jacked a few more flights, and used those planes to destroy some important parts of our city's landmarks. Being CIA agents, we knew what we had to do... we managed to get to the cockpit and we tried to fight the hi jackers as best as we could, but, when they found out we were part of the CIA, the hi-jacker broke the wheel and... we crash-landed..._

 _The minute we felt the impact of the plane crash somewhere in some field, I just knew that... we failed our mission. Everything was going black as the last images I had seen in my mind... were my family... my son, Steve Smith... and..._

 _Project: Arachnid._

* * *

 **A FEW YEARS LATER:**

At the Smith household, everyone was busy doing their own thing for the morning as Steve was humming to himself, Hayley trying to work on her paper, and Francine was busy making breakfast. The three of them seemed very happy together, or as happy as they could get. Ever since they heard that Stan Smith, Francine's husband, and Hayley and Steve's father, had been killed in a plane crash, they were shaken with the news when Avery Bullock came to their house and delivered the sad news. They were still sadden with their father's untimely death, but they knew that he would have wanted them to move on with their lives... right now, all they had was each other... and Roger and Klaus.

So, even though they were sadden by their father's death, the kids were growing up and doing their best to move on, Francine finished making breakfast.

Hayley, having enough of Steve's humming, turned to him. "Will you shut up, Steve? I'm trying to get my term paper done!"

"Ah, yeah, right, community college." Steve chuckled. "Hey, you think that diploma will land a better session when you're waitressing at the Olive Garden?"

Hayley elbowed Steve as he yelped. Hayley smirked. "Think you'll hit puberty before you turn fifteen?"

Steve glared. "Are you insinuating you want to do it with me? Because that's sick. You're sick, Hayley!"

"Steve, you've only got one sister, be nice!" Francine said sternly as she put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

Steve sighed. "Yes, mother."

"And Hayley, Steve's big boy hair isn't going to come out any faster with you taunting him." Francine gave a glance towards Hayley.

Hayley sighed. "Yes, mom." She then turned to Steve. "Sorry, Steve."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry too." Steve said as he looked down. Both siblings knew that Francine was watching, so they went into an awkward hug, before resuming their business.

"Guess who?" A grey alien, known as Roger Smith, smiled as he was wearing a blue baseball cap and a Redskins suit. "Just got back from another adventure."

"Oh, do tell." Francine smiled towards the short grey alien.

"Well, I found out about the perks of baseball and decided to try it out..." Roger said.

"Is that why you're dressed as a Redskins player?" Steve asked.

"Absolutely! Still trying to do something with it, though." Roger smiled. "Of course, I'll have to sacrifice a few of my old personas, but hey, to each his own. Oh, by the way, Francine, did you get those pecan sandies I asked for?"

Francine gasped. "Oh, Roger, I'm sorry. I was in the market yesterday and... I guess I forgot."

Roger turned to Francine with a glare. "Pretty sure I asked for pecan sandies."

"I promise I'll get some after breakfast, after I drop Steve off at school." Francine offered as she gave Roger some donuts, which he reluctantly took and ate some. "Speaking of school, honey, how are you doing over there?"

"Oh, well, you know me, getting good grades, studying hard, my friends always come over, same old..." Steve said... then smiled. "Oh, by the way, I'm going to attempt to do something I've never done before in my life..."

"I'm pretty sure 'show off your 'Star Wars' collection in science' has already been done." Hayley smirked.

"Oh, ha ha, really funny." Steve rolled his eyes. "No, this time, I'm going to ask out a girl!"

"Oh?" Francine asked when a white skinned human with black hair, a black suit and blue jeans came in, yawning.

"Did mein ears deceive me, or did Steve just say he was going to ask out a girl?" The man asked.

"No Klaus, your ears didn't deceive you." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"So, Steve, who is this lucky lady?" Klaus asked.

"I've had my eyes on Lisa Silver for a while. She's a cheerleader and she's really cute." Steve asked. "I've always caught my eye, but we never talked. Well... today's the day I'm going to do it."

"Good for you, Steve!" Francine smiled as Klaus chuckled. "I hope she says yes."

"Lisa Silver? Isn't she, like, out of your league?" Hayley asked.

"Ah, Hayley, don't bury him before he's dead." Roger said as he munched on another donut. "I think you have a shot, Steve, just as long as you don't wear that Shazaam shirt..."

Roger yelped as the chair he sat down in broke on him. Hayley, Steve, Klaus and Francine looked in concern as Roger groaned. "Don't get up... I'm okay..."

"Uh, Roger... when was the last time you weighed yourself?" Francine asked.

"Oh, ow, Francine, ow. You know, we can't all be anorexic aliens from the James Cameron movies." Roger said, trying to grab a donut.

"You know what, I think it's best for this family that starting right now, we'll have to go on a strict diet. So, Roger, starting today, no more junk food, which means no more pecan sandies." Francine said, grabbing the donut box away.

"What? No, Francine, please, be reasonable-" Roger climbed up the table... only to break it in half, which Hayley luckily gathered up all her work.

"I'll fix it up before I go to work at ten." Klaus smiled as he turned to Francine.

"Thanks Klaus. You're always such a gentleman." Francine smiled as she started to leave.

Klaus gave a chuckle. "That Francine, always a charmer... and a sweetheart."

He then sighed. "Too bad she refuses to marry..."

Klaus then turned to Steve as he said, "Anyway, Steve, I'm happy you're pulling up the ranks..."

"Yeah, just... don't get your hopes up when you ask her out, okay?" Hayley rolled her eyes.

"Uh sure, don't help me out here." Roger rolled his eyes.

Steve just shook his head as he got up. "I better get ready..."

* * *

"Have a good day at school, honey. Love you!" Francine giggled as she kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Mom!" Steve frowned as he opened the door.

"Good luck with Lisa Silver!" Francine smiled as Steve got out of the car and shut the door.

"Okay, yeah!" Steve said. "Love you too, see you after school."

As Steve watched Francine drive off, he shook his head as he walked up to Pearl Bailey High School, in search of his friends... before running into someone.

"Hey, watch where-" Steve frowned as he turned... and his eyes widened as he saw one of his best friends' sister. "Oh. Sorry about that, Akiko."

"It's all right, Steve. It was my fault, I wasn't looking where I was going." Akiko said as she started to collect her books.

"Here, let me help you with that." Steve said, helping Akiko with her books.

"Thanks, Steve. By the way, if you're looking for my brother, Toshi, he should be near your locker." Akiko smiled.

"Thanks." Steve nodded.

"Oh, uh... Steve?" Akiko opened up, blushing. "What are you doing today?"

"Oh, well, not much." Steve shrugged. "Planning on asking Lisa Silver out."

"You are?" Akiko said in surprise, looking a little down.

"Yeah, I'm thinking of putting out my charm..." Steve smiled.

Akiko gave a giggle, but she had to keep a straight face. "Well, don't get your hopes up, I think she already has a boyfriend."

"Wait, say what?" Steve turned in surprise.

"Yeah, word has it that Lisa Silver is going out with a jock... also running for school president, so... as your best friend's sister, I just want to let you know..."

Steve looked down. "Oh... I see... well... thanks, Akiko."

"Hey, I'm always looking out for Toshi's friends." Akiko smiled. "Okay, see you later, Steve."

Akiko then walked around a corner, then stopped and peeked out as she watched Steve leaving the corner. Akiko gave a sigh of sadness as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a heart locket... containing a picture of Steve. "Maybe someday..."

With Steve, he frowned as he continued to walk the hallways. From there, Steve met up with his friends, Snot, Barry and Toshi as the four of them started to talk to each other, getting ready for the school day ahead.

* * *

Around twelve PM, as Francine came back, she walked in, smiling as she held a bag... until she heard something going on upstairs. "What th-"

Francine gasped as she ran up the stairs, looking around, nervously. "Oh God... burglars."

Francine then carefully snuck upstairs as she pulled out a big stick she pocketed in her breasts. She carefully snuck over...

"There has got to be some junk food around somewhere..."

Francine groaned as she lowered the stick. Of course it was Roger. Frowning, Francine went into the room which looked like a dusty old office as Roger opened up a safe and was pulling out a jar containing a black spider.

"Roger!"

Roger yelped as he turned to see Francine near the doorway. "Francine! Hi! How are you doing? You're home... early..."

"I didn't have as many groceries to get. What the hell are you doing in Stan's office? Get out of there!" Francine growled.

"But Franny-"

"OUT!" Francine yelled, causing Roger to almost drop the jar, but he grabbed it in the nick of time, hoping it's not broken... and a popping sound was heard. "Roger, we discussed this... we never, EVER enter Stan's office... it just... brings back... too many..."

Francine softened up as she looked down in sadness. Roger, noticing Francine's sadness, looked down as well. "Look, I know you care so much about Stan. If anything, I miss him too. After all, he is the guy who saved me from Area 51."

"Yeah... I just... miss him, you know." Francine sighed.

Roger nodded as he said, "Sorry, Francine, I guess I was so intent on finding something... I had to get in this office to see if there was any junk food in his place..."

"Oh, Roger, I understand a diet can be tough, but you have to live with it." Francine said. "Now, put that jar with... whatever that spider was in there in the safe, I don't think we're supposed to be touching it."

"All right, I'll put the glass jar back in the safe, we'll lock up the door and we'll forget I ever stepped in." Roger said as he was about to put the jar away... before noticing the spider wasn't there. "Where's the spider?"

Francine and Roger's eyes widened as they looked at each other. Francine said, "If Stan put a jar with a spider in it for the CIA... it must have been dangerous..."

"How was it able to live that long inside a jar in a safe?" Roger asked.

"There are frogs that lived in basement gutters as long, but that's not important... there could be a potential dangerous spider in the house!" Francine said as Roger screamed and jumped in her arms, worried.

"We have to find that thing! God knows what it can do!" Roger said in worry.

Francine nodded as she looked around... then frowned as Roger was still clinging on. "You can let go now, Roger."

"No thanks, I'll just stay here..." Roger smiled nervously.

Francine gave a glare at Roger.

* * *

And I'll end the prologue here. Okay, so this is sort of a different type of 'American Dad Re-tell' story. This is a look in what the episodes would be like if Stan Smith wasn't around. It also asks a good question, 'What if Steve Smith is Spider-Man?'. It's both projects I've always wanted to see come alive... so I hope this bit is good... it'll be a bit, but Steve will be bitten by that spider. Just you wait. I hope you like this little sneak preview, because more chapters is about to come along the way!

By the way, in case this wasn't clear... Klaus has a human body now, since Stan isn't here and Bullock agreed to give him a body so that Klaus could live a new life... he's still rooming with the Smiths, mainly because he sees them as family... as for Francine, she's still single and misses her husband, but she'll find a way to move on with her life. Just give it a little time. All right, read and review!


End file.
